


Seducing the Vice President

by LittleGuinea25



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25
Summary: Tired of Kuroko's constant workaholic like bahaviour, Akane decides to steal her for herself. But Akane has something on her mind. Time to seduce the Vice President.





	Seducing the Vice President

“Miss Akane, it is better that your behavior has a rational explanation!” Kuroko panted as she was dragged across the first floor by her fellow student. She talked to other students when Akane, without any explanation, began to pull her toward the Council Room. The Secretary didn’t even spare her a single glance.

“Woah!” Kuroko barely managed to keep her balance when Akane threw her into the room, closing the doors behind them. She leaned against the door making sure that they were well closed. She was panting.

“Miss Akane! I demand an explanation of this senseless situation!” Stepping closer to the aforementioned girl, she grabbed her shoulder and made her face her. 

“Relax…” Akane whispered. She leaned in to kiss her girlfriend.

The grey eyes widened in shock. It was still hard to get used to the fact that someone was showing her feelings.  
She groaned in mock anger, returning the kiss. This made Akane smile.

“You know” The red head whispered when they pulled apart, lips close “I’m glad I taught you how to loosen up” She winked at her. Eyes half lidded. 

Kuroko rolled her eyes. She pulled Akane for a quick but strong hug “So you did” She agreed, letting go of her girlfriend “Was this the reason for your strange behavior? If you wanted to spend time with me, all you had to do was ask” Kuroko returned to her usual position.

Akane sighed “I would, of course. But you wouldn’t listen. I know school’s safety is important but so am I” The golden orbs looked down.

The Vice President swore in her mind. Akane was right. She did put work first. Kuroko’s been having problems due to that and it was weighting on her heavily. And she had a reputation to uphold. She needed students to respect her. Being a tired weakling will not help.

She rubbed the bridge of her nose. Taking her lovers hand, Kuroko led them deeper into the room. Wrapping her arms around her lover she kissed her. Akane giggled when she was kissed on the nose.

“Idiot” Akane pulled her for a kiss. 

This time something felt different about it. Both of them could tell that. It wasn’t rushed like usual. Far less tense.  
The Vice President never had time to spend it with her beloved or friends. Putting a job in the first place cost her a lot of stress. First of all, less and less sleep meant that she could not concentrate in the classes.  
Then, she could not remember the names of most students. She was so weakened that it was not surprising that her memory was faulty.  
And finally the worst thing of all this, her relationship with Akane has deteriorated. The Secretary began to ignore her patrols to visit her girlfriend. To spend time with her as much as possible. Even putting up with Kuroko’s outbursts. 

Akane smiled at her fondly when they pulled from the kiss. Taking Kuroko’s hand she placed it on her cheek “Since we are alone…” stepping back she went over to the old radio. She activated it, waiting for the slow song to start. She turned the volume down a little. The first notes filled the room “How about we dance?” she tugged at Kuroko’s shirt when she returned to her “The day is still young” she finished with a playful chuckle when she saw her girlfriend’s expression.

“Miss Aka…” she halted when Akane put her left hand on her hip the other taking her hand and rising them.

“Pwetty pwease?” she used her most effective trick. Which was puppy dog eyes and sweetened talk.

Whining in defeat, which made Akane squeal happily, she stepped back and bowed. 

Extending her hand she looked at the girl before her “Lady Akane Toriyasu. Will thy grant me the honor of accompanying thee through the dance?”

Placing her hand in her lover’s one, she bowed as well albeit not taking her eyes of off Kuroko “No, hun. It will be an honor for me”

Reassuming their previous dancing position, the girls started to move slowly. Small steps.  
Akane moved her arms to rest them on her girlfriend’s shoulders. Head leaning into her chest. She heard Kuroko chuckle who placed her hands on Akane’s hips. They were swaying delicately to the music. Both closed their eyes, listening to each others soft breathing.

Kuroko pulled away “Lady Akane Toriyasu” she kissed her hand “I wish to acknowledge thy of mine love. For thy shall I break the strictness of mine and show thee side of mine that soft is” still holding Akane’s hand, she straightened her back “Do you wish for us to remain here longer?” she questioned when the music stopped.

Akane giggled “Old fashioned romantic”

“I am afraid, I am as guilty as I can be on that matter” she was pulled into a kiss. The red head sneaking her arms around her neck.

Their lips moved in sync, bodies flushed together. Akane shivered when Kuroko licked her bottom lips. She opened her mouth invitingly.  
Kuroko groaned. She grabbed the back of Akane’s neck to intensify the kiss. The aforementioned girl moaned. Their tongues battling and breaths coming in short pants. Akane tangled her hands in black locks. 

“What has gotten into you?” Kuroko questioned when Akane pulled away from her. She only winked.

“Follow me…” Akane whispered.

Gently pushing Kuroko away, Akane began walking toward the main desk in the room. She turned her head and sent Kuroko a seductive glare. The black haired girl swallowed heavily. She felt her composure breaking.

Meanwhile Akane leaned against the desk beckoning for Kuroko to come closer.

“C’mon, Boss” She unbuttoned the first buttons of her uniform letting her lover catch a glimpse of her bra.

“I- I… ummm…” It wasn’t easy to render her speechless. She had a comeback for almost everything. But right now her brain couldn’t formulate even the easiest word.

Akane licked her lips, her hands caressing her breasts. Thighs sliding against one another. 

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…’ The Vice President’s mouth watered at the sight. Familiar warmth spreading between her legs. She almost had a nosebleed. Kuroko grabbed the uniform collar and tugged at it. All of sudden the room felt extremely hot. Her breath turned into panting.

“Akane” Kuroko growled regaining some of her ability to speak. She looked at the door.

“No one’s coming” The low pleasured voice made her look at its source “I know you want it. You want me, sweetie. I can feel you breaking…” The strict one almost came undone when Akane uncovered her breasts. Modest mounts and pink nipples inviting. The red head touched them and spread her legs. She lifted her skirt and pushed aside her panties. The cool air sent shivers through her. Using her right hand she reached to her pussy and started massaging it with one finger.

Kuroko’s hand flew to her mouth. She rubbed her lips noticing a traces of saliva and blood. Just like in anime, she got a nosebleed looking at hot chick.

Meanwhile Akane reached with her left hand and started to rub and pinch at her nipples, moaning loudly. Her hand rubbing her pussy furiously.

The Vice President was heavily intoxicated by Akane's strong smell. She grabbed the bookshelf for support while still holding her hand close to her bleeding nose. Her will was breaking dramatically. She growled in primal way when she felt herself getting wetter. She watched as the Secretary’s hand pinched her nipples which caused her to let out a loud whine/moan.

Suddenly her Phone vibrated. Pulling it from her pocket she threw it aside without looking at it.  
“You must really want to fuck me, Kuroko…” Akane spread the lips to show her swollen pussy to Kuroko. She leaned back spreading her legs wide “Is that what you want, Boss?” she whispered. She licked her lips and started massaging her breasts again.

That broke the Vice President’s will. With a guttural growl she went a small distance in two steps, wiping away the blood. Entangling her left hand in red locks she pulled Akane for a rough kiss. Her right hand resting at her lover’s hip pulling them close to her own. She pushed Akane so she would be sitting on a desk.

“Take me…” Akane moaned when Kuroko licked her earlobe.

Kuroko’s left hand travelled down to Akane’s breast. Moving her lips to the other girl’s pulse point, she squeezed. Akane covered her mouth to prevent herself from screaming. 

“Don’t…” The ‘Boss’ removed the hand “Just try not to be too loud”

“Then try… not to… ugh…” A tug at her nipple “make me scream…” She shivered when she saw the gray orbs dilated and darker than usual. 

“No promise” Was the hoarse response. She trailed kisses down her throat to her collarbone. Lingering here a moment she moved her lips to Akane’s breasts. Giving her a quick peck on the lips the Vice President used one finger to tease the pink nipple while bending down to capture the other one in her mouth. Akane’s hips buckled at that, eyes rolling back. Kuroko nibbled at it then sucked then licked, driving the girl in her arms crazy. Still licking the pink nipple, Kuroko allowed her right hand to slid between the Secretary’s thighs. 

“Ah- Ahhhh!” 

Kuroko grinned at that, pressing two fingers against the wet folds. She sneered at the feeling. She felt extremely turned on.

“Fuck! More!” Looks like Akane stopped caring if anyone would hear them. Kuroko kept licking around lovely pink nipple. Akane screamed, at the same time trying to press against the skilled hand. That earned a whimper from the black haired girl. She licked and sucked while rubbing up and down against the wet folds.

With a great effort Kuroko pulled herself away from her partner’s chest. She was panting heavily as if she ran a marathon. Using right hand she pinned Akane to the desk in order to prevent her from moving. Other hand sliding between her legs. Kuroko was sure she saw stars behind her eyes. Very strong smell of arousal making her dizzy. 

“Christ… Akane…” Strengthening her hold, she moved her hand up and down now soaking folds. 

“Y-yes!” Akane arched her back, breathless. This made Kuroko tremble with lust and desire. 

Kuroko let her fingers glide up and down the moist folds, making Akane even wetter. The red head moaned when her lover slid two fingers inside her. The Vice President felt Akane’s pussy pulse as she moved along her inner walls.  
Hissing between her teeth, Kuroko started to fuck Akane harder and faster. 

“Ooohhh! So good!” Akane was bucking wildly. Her whole body shaking.

Lost in those heavenly sounds Kuroko kept fucking her. She angled her fingers to prod at the sensitive spot. Her thumb playing with her clit. Inner walls clenching and unclenching around the probing fingers as she continued to move them.

“Fuck! Keep going! D-don’t… stop!” Akane was squirming in pure ecstasy.

Kuroko didn’t bother to reply, her thumb drew rapid circles around her clit, driving Akane even more savage.

“Kuroko!”

Driven by sheer and pure instinct by now, Kuroko leaned in to once again suck on Akane’s breasts. She licked and sucked while pumping her fingers into wet folds. Her fingers soaked. She could feel the tightness around them.

“B-Boss!”

Akane came hard, her pussy flooding Kuroko’s hand with her juices. The red head shook, bucking against Kuroko’s hand. Lost in the lusting sounds, Kuroko kept fucking her determined to make her orgasm last. She wasn’t sure how long Akane came, but at some point her orgasm passed, leaving her panting and trembling. Smiling evilly she kept moving them in and out slowly before quickening the pace. Ripples of pleasure coursing through Kuroko’s entire body. She kept her hold on Akane.

Kuroko kissed her way down to Akane’s pussy. Normally she would take it slow but she was way too worked up and far too eager to taste her lover. She dragged her tongue along the soft folds, hearing Akane mewl with awaken arousal. Grinning like a maniac Kuroko wriggled her tongue into her pussy.

“Ah!” Akane arched her back, grasping at the desk “Ah, Boss!”

Kuroko felt as Akane’s core tightened around her thirsty tongue. Kuroko began playing with Akane’s clit, licking and sucking. Tongue darting back and forth.  
Hooking her arm under the white leg she hoisted one of the Secretary’s legs over her shoulder.

The Vice President’s tongue drew frantic and rapid circles around her clit, savoring her erotic juices. She felt as it trickled into her mouth then down her throat. She hummed as she worked. The vibrations almost sent Akane to the breaking point. She clutched at the dark hair.  
Kuroko sucked on her clit hard which was enough to make Akane orgasm again. She came, her juices slipping into Kuroko’s mouth. Her knuckles turning white from the strength she used to grab at the desk again. Akane moaned as the orgasmic bliss roared through her body. Kuroko started to kiss her slit lightly, moving her tongue slower, carefully guiding Akane down from her orgasm.

Akane breathed out slowly, calming down. Her consciousness returned to her but very slowly. Kuroko kissed her way up the red head’s body until they were face to face before kissing. The red head could taste herself and the third orgasm threatened to appear. Every part of her was out of strength. 

“Are you ok?” Kuroko asked, feeling her common sense and will returning. 

Breathing heavily Akane showed her thumb up, smiling “Relax…” Came a hoarse response “I’m fine… Although… very tired and… breathless… and powerless”

“Are you sure you are ok?” 

“Positive. Come here…”

Leaning over her, Kuroko caressed her cheek before kissing her on it. She pulled her lover to a sitting position. Wrapping her arms around her, she let Akane lean her head on her chest. She waited for her to regain her strength. When that happened, with utmost care, Kuroko helped Akane off the desk. She fixed her skirt to be more presentable. She heard a giggle from the girl hugging her.  
Akane, leaning back, pinched her girlfriend’s nose, earning a surprised yelp “I am kinda sore you know…” Slyly, she traced her fingertips alongside Kuroko’s hip. 

“You are insatiable, you know that?” Kuroko laughed, tickling Akane.

The happy melodic laugh was her answer. The Secretary looked at her fondly “You do realize we missed at least two lessons? Aoi and Shiromi will be looking for us in…” she glanced at the clock on the wall “five minutes”

This made Kuroko yelp in panic. Akane laughed at that.

“Relax…” she cooed taking Kuroko’s hand “But… what about you, honey?” She asked worriedly. Feeling she left Kuroko on the ice not returning the favor.

Now that the Vice President had time to think she noticed how her body was burning. Or rather, burning down slowly. But she shook the feeling off.

“Some other time” she said “Now we have to come up with an excuse. Last thing we need is for the girls to be on our heads” She ruffled Akane’s hair.

“I wouldn’t worry about that. I can cry on the spot, remember? We can say that my aunt’s cat died and I was so sad you stayed here to cheer me up” she said making Kuroko look at her dumbfounded.

“This… is actually so unbelievable that they will actually believe it since it’s your case” Kuroko swore her brain almost lagged at that.

“Told ya” Akane kissed her one last time before taking her hand. Kuroko bowed “Idiot” Toriyasu giggled. Kuroko winked at her.

“Well, let us prepare the act of excuse, Miss Akane” Kuroko said, making her way toward the grand chair in the room.

“Hey, wait!” 

“Hmmm, what is it, Miss Akane?

Akane approached her, kissing her on the lips “I love you, honey” she said looking lovingly at Kuroko.

The Vice President smiled “I love you too… Akane”


End file.
